1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a versatile pocket wrap for a comestible product, such as a taco or a burrito, which provides a product overwrap, and which also serves as a convenient wrap for the product to be hand held in during consumption. More particularly, the subject invention pertains to a pocket wrap which is formed from a simple and relatively inexpensive paper blank, such that it is designed to be disposable and thereby particularly useful for fast food operations.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Fast food restaurants typically sell a large number of comestible products such as burritos, tacos, hot dogs, sandwiches, croissants, hot pretzels, etc. which are usually wrapped for delivery to a customer, and which are normally hand held during consumption at a nearby table or booth or as a take-out item. Wrapping of these fast food comestible products should be accomplished relatively easily and fast, and the wrapping or packaging materials should be designed with minimal costs as these items are normally disposable throw-away items. In view of these cost constraints, these products are frequently wrapped with only a rectangular paper overwrap, the usage of which during wrapping is relatively time consuming, and further the packaged product does not provide a particularly convenient wrap designed to provide for manual handling of the product while it is being consumed.